


“I thought you agreed I should wear this costume to the party tonight?” “Oh I agreed to you wearing it tonight, but I had no party in mind” w/ Chloe Decker

by halsteadrhodes



Series: Lucifer (TV) Writngs [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Girl On Girl, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Hii, I have a Halloween request😋 For Chloe Decker x fem reader, based on these little lines. “I thought you agreed I should wear this costume to the party tonight?” “Oh I agreed to you wearing it tonight, but I had no party in mind” Smutty if you don’t mind?😋 And oh, maybe Chloes costume could be a dead school girl, and she shows reader her costume before she’s done her makeup, so she’s basically just being all cute in a school girl outfit? So cliche I know, but yeah😂❜❜-AnonPairings: Chloe Decker x F!ReaderFeaturing: Chloe Decker, Y/n (Reader)Summary: forget the party, y/n and Chloe decide to have their own party at home.WARNINGS: smut, oral (both receiving), 69ing, oral sex, errors, bad smut writing.Word Count: 563A/N: Got a Chloe Decker or Lucifer (TV) request? Send it in!
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Reader, Chloe Decker/Reader
Series: Lucifer (TV) Writngs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863958
Kudos: 4





	“I thought you agreed I should wear this costume to the party tonight?” “Oh I agreed to you wearing it tonight, but I had no party in mind” w/ Chloe Decker

“What do you think?” Chloe asked. Standing in the doorway. Leaning against the door frame, striking a pose. You looked up from your phone. Mouth going a gap. Discarding your phone. You sat up. Tongue darting out of your mouth. You licked your lower lip. Feeling yourself get wet.

“Oh, I love it, it would look great on the bedroom floor.” You purred. Getting off the bed

 ** _“I thought you agreed I should wear this costume to the party tonight?”_** Chloe spoke. As you stood in front of her.

 ** _“Oh I agreed to you wearing it tonight, but I had no party in mind.”_** You purred. Eyes wandering over her body. Making Chloe get wet. Chloe smirked.

Her hand resting on your shoulder pushing you backwards till the back of your knees hit the bed. She pushed you on the bed. Straddling you. Hovering above you. She leaned closer to your ear. Nipping at your earlobe, before moving her lips to your ear. Her hands gripping your waist.

“Well, then I guess we’ll have our own party here.” She whispered into your ear. Making you bite your lip.

Grinding against you. Her lips wandered down your neck, then towards your jawline. Till she reached your lips. Kissing you passionately. She pulled away as the both of you shed each other’s costumes off. Leaving her and you in lingerie. The costumes discarded on the floor.

Her hands trailed up towards your hands. Intertwining her fingers with yours. Pinning your hands above your head. Kissing each other feverishly. Grinding against each other.

Chloe broke the kiss, trailing kisses down your neck. She let go of your hand. Her hands undoing your bra flinging it to the side. Your fingers undid hers. Taking it off of her slowly and discarding it somewhere. Her lips moved down your stomach. Making you grip her hair tightly.

Trailing kisses down till she reached the waistband of your undies. Taking it in between her teeth and pulling it down. This made you get even wetter.

She lowered her face down towards your wet core. Her breath fanning against your core. Making you whimper. Before she could even put her mouth around your folds, you yanked her head up. Making her give you a questionable look.

“Wait, let’s eat each other out at the same time.” You gasped out. Looking down at her. Chloe smirked at you.

Getting up. She then went over to your head. Her wet core hovering above your mouth. Leaning down till her mouth was on her core. Her mouth attaching itself to your core. She sucked hungrily. Making you moan.

You quickly followed suit, sucking her, while using your tongue.

Both of you moaning into each other’s cores.

You changed tactics gliding your tongue up her folds while sucking. Chloe continued to suck. The pad of her thumb going to your clit and rubbing in fast motions.

Moaning into each other’s cores. Chloe eating you out like she hasn’t been feed in mouths. Both of you lost in pure bliss. Grinding her core against your mouth

Both of you continued to eat each other out at a fast speed. Orgasms arising. Toes curling. Both of you lost in a trance. The sound of moans and gasps filling the room.

It wasn’t long before both of you felt a familiar feeling forming in the pit of each other’s stomachs. Orgasms washing over her and you. Bringing your thumb up to your clit rubbing it harshly. Chloe sucked harder. Not wanting to be the first one to cum. Lucky for her it was you. Your warm juices touching her mouth. This prompted Chloe into releasing as well. Shallowing each other’s cum.

Both of you continued to eat other out for a second, then pulled away. Chloe rolled over. Her head resting on your thigh. As she absentmindedly caressed your thigh. Both of you panting. Trying to regain breath…


End file.
